AssassinNation
by Poetic Psychosis
Summary: A Fictional Team Up of Old School seriousness, and New School sarcasm
1. Opportunity

Disclaimer  
Elektra, Deadpool, and various other characters in this Fan Fiction are Copyrighted and Trademarked by Marvel. These characters are owned by, and thus are the sole property of Marvel. Marvel has nothing to do with this story, and these events are not a part of the regular comic's continuum. This is a work of Fan Fiction, and therefore all rights of the characters  
remain that of Marvel Comics. The story however, is my creation, and  
belongs to me.  
  
Assassin-Nation: Opportunity.  
  
The city is New York. It is a regular hub of activity. From crime, to heroism, it has it all. A small bar, Tommy's Bar and Grill, in the less crowded part of town. Sitting at a small table in a well lit corner, is a man. His face is badly scarred from an accident many years ago, but that doesn't seem to bother him, or anyone else in the establishment.  
The man is Wade Wilson, and he is professional. Exactly what type of professional differs with each person asked. Some would say he is a Hit man, while others would call him a High-Tech Mercenary. Still more would venture to call him, an assassin. All of these things are truth in part. The man does various types of work that require his "special skills." He'll do anything from killing, to stealing documents, if the money is right.  
"Hey, Tommy, can I get another one?!" The man calls out over the din in the bar to the owner/ bartender. In a matter of moments, the burly man strides to the table and sets a fresh bottle of some random beer in front of Wade.  
"Sure thing, Wilson, I'll put this one on your tab," he says with a light smirk. The man turns and walks back to stand behind the bar once more, joining in the idle conversation taking place between a man and his girlfriend.  
Wade carefully tips the bottle to his lips, and drains roughly a quarter of the beer before glancing around the place. He'd been here a hundred times before. On the south wall there was the large stuffed Mahi- Mahi, mounted above the picture of Tommy and the pole that caught the monster fish. On the east wall, were various pictures of Tommy, his family, and his closest friends, not to mention a few of the Professional Baseball players that have visited the small bar. The west wall was nearly bare, being home to only a single pennant, bearing the name of the Yankees. The north wall was where the bar was situated, and the door into the storage room.  
From his hip there came a soft buzzing sound as his pager began to buzz and vibrate. Wade unclipped the thing, and looked at it for a moment. He slowly stood and looked towards the bar, "I'll catch you later, Tommy, duty calls." With a short salute, he took his leave and walked out the glass door to the streets.  
In a matter of mere minutes, the man was back within the confines of his apartment. He lifted his phone from the receiver and dialed the number that had shown on his pager. After a moment, he spoke, "This is Wilson, what's the job?" He nodded slowly as the voice on the other end of the phone spoke.  
"Hmmm and how much are we talking?" Once more, he nodded slowly. "Not enough. If you expect me to work with someone else, you'll need to double that figure and then round it up to the nearest ten thousand."  
There was a slight break, and then a second from Wade Wilson. "You have a deal. Deadpool will be there within the hour. It was a pleasure."  
The man Wade Wilson quickly began to his transformation from regular Joe, to not-so-regular James. In his room, he opened a secret panel, and quickly donned the red and black spandex and body armor that was his costume. He strapped on a pair of long swords, and a light utility belt that housed a multitude of various explosives, and escape devices. He strapped two holsters at his sides, each holding a fifty caliber Desert Eagle.  
Across his chest he quickly strapped a pair of ammunition belts, though had been converted into a second utility belt which carried multiple high tech devices. On his left wrist, he strapped a small watch, which doubled as a teleporter and an image inducer.  
Wade Wilson was now Deadpool, hit man for hire, mercenary for money, and all around assassin. Deadpool quickly exited his apartment through a window and climbed up the fire escape to the roof.  
Once up on the roof top, Deadpool pushed a small button located at his wrist. In a silent and bright flash, he was gone. When he reappeared, mere seconds later, he was on another roof top, halfway across town. He took a few steps forward, only to hear the customary click of a hammer being drawn behind him.  
"A trap, Oh come on, you have to be kidding," he said to whoever it was behind him. His voice was full of amusement, and it was clear that the Mercenary was not worried in the least.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
A darkened rooftop is filled with the sounds of battle. On one side, there is a woman, dressed all in crimson. On the other side, there are three men wielding nasty looking swords with jagged edges. The men were quickly surrounding the woman, who was merely standing there with her arms crossed, waiting.  
One man spoke up, his voice angered, if not irritated, "You still don't get it, Elektra. The Hand does not allow anyone to escape their grasp." With that said, all three men moved as one. The triangle closed quickly and swords flashed in the moonlight, as the men tried, once again, to remove the one that got away.  
The men were fast, incredibly so, but Elektra was faster. She ducked one swing, and at the same time lifted her left leg high into the air to avoid a second slashing weapon. As the third strike comes in, moving blindingly fast towards her midsection, two flashes caught in the shimmer of the moon.  
A pair of steel Sais came from beneath the crimson sash at her waist, catching the sword before they could hit their target and sending it to the side easily. Before the three men had even the slightest time to react, Elektra was moving. He extended leg sweeping hard across one of them men's faces, at the same time she pushed into a spinning leap. While in the air, but after knocking a few teeth loose of the first man, the Hand trained assassin flung a sai in two separate directions.  
One man caught the sai hard in the throat, toppling with a sick gurgle before he went into the great beyond. The other man was slightly less lucky. The hurled in his direction with uncanny speed, but the man saw it coming. He moved to get the sword up to block the flying death dealer, but he misjudged the speed, if only by a fraction of a second. The steel weapon hit him with a hard crack, right in the forehead. The man was dead before the forced back flip was completed. When he landed, the sai was pushed completely through his skull, so that it projected from the back of his skull.  
  
Elektra turned to the man that was still regaining his feet, and leapt forward, lashing out with a brutal barrage of kicks, punches, and straight hand thrusts to the throat. The man reeled backward, a hand at his throat. "Now, you should learn that I am not one to be told what to do, and I serve no one." Elektra kicked out, hitting the man square in the chest, and sending him flying over the roof's edge.  
The man dropped the five stories, landing head first through a taxi cab's window, dead on impact.  
The crimson assassin moved quickly, from one body to the other, retrieving her Sais from the men they each stuck within, wiping them clean on the men's black uniforms. As she stood from the second man, after wiping and replacing her weapon of choice, a whizzing sound was heard. The assassin merely tilted her head to the left as the shiny disk flew past.  
Elektra's eyes narrowed, and scanned the surrounding area, only to find herself alone, again, utterly alone. She turned slowly, and approached the small sliver disk. When she reached out to touch the thing, it slowly opened up, and her reaction was jump backwards quickly.  
The disk projected a small holographic image, and it spoke to her, literally. "Elektra, we have heard many good things about you. I am the head of a multi-national corporation, and I have a job for you. For simply showing up, and hearing me out, you will receive a sum of ten thousand American dollars. Come to the Micron Enterprises building, and be there within the hour. I'd suggest you go, before this disk explodes."  
Elektra turned and left the building's roof. Moving stealthily from building to building, she was off, already having made up her mind. She would listen to this man's proposition. In the background, she heard as the disk exploded. Her night was far from over, but just where the night would take her. was anyone's guess. 


	2. Meeting

Assassin-Nation: Meeting  
  
"A trap, Oh come on, you have to be kidding," Deadpool said to whoever it was behind him. His voice was full of amusement, and it was clear that the Mercenary was not worried in the least. His hands slowly lifted and he turned around to look the shooter in the face.  
"Stop right there, Mr. Pool. I am, how do you American's say it, trigger happy?" The voice was thick with a British accent, and the man could not match the voice less. He didn't stand to Deadpool's shoulder in height, and wore a black trench coat, over a powder blue sheer vest. No shirt was worn, a pair of shiny black vinyl pants, and heavy looking combat boots.  
"Trigger happy, huh? Sounds like a bad television show on some third rate network," spouted off the black and red clad hit man. In typical Deadpool fashion, his voice was full of sarcasm. "Come on then, let's see what you have for me, Mr. Brit."  
Before the sentence, or rather, the challenge was finished, Deadpool was moving forward, ducking to the left to avoid a second shot. With the skill that only specially trained men and women possess, Deadpool drew the twin long swords from his back, and slashed an 'x' in front of him.  
The British man was equally fast. When his shot missed, he disguarded the pistol, and brought two small titanium nightsticks from under the long coat, easily blocking both swords in one swift motion. Swords and sticks clashed, metal ringing off metal and echoing through the rooftops of the city.  
Deadpool was grinning beneath the mask. He was rather enjoying himself and this little game he was playing. Deadpool, in the midst of glinting weaponry, kicks out hard with his left foot. It moved quickly, straight for the man's right shin. The kick was meant to cripple, and cripple it did. The man on the receiving end of the kick was nowhere near expecting such a cheap maneuver.  
Deadpool stood over the fallen man, and cocked his head lightly to the left as he looked down at the man. "What's wrong, aren't you having fun?" The ever sarcastic mercenary shook his head lightly.  
The British assassin, was shocked, "Bloody hell, you rotten son of a bitch!" Hands flashed out, and nightsticks flew through the air toward the American smartass, only to be quickly and efficiently knocked aside. The brit snarled, and spat the Deadpool's feet.  
Deadpool simply laughed and turned away from the angry man, leaving him to stew with his broken leg. "Next time, you should remember this, "American's don't always play fair."" As he walked toward the edge of the building, the swords were replaced at his back. He heard the man shuffling around behind him, and spun around quickly, drawing the Eagle from his left hip and firing off one quick shot.  
The man, who was shuffling for his gun, pulled his hand back as the gun was shot away from him, "This isn't over, Mr. Pool. This is nowhere near finished."  
With that bit said, Deadpool saluted the man on his duff, and leapt over the side of the building. He tucked into a tight ball as he dropped the two stories toward the ground. Fifteen feet, he stretched back to his full height and landed with a thud. "Man that kind of hurts. next time I think I'll take the stairs." Deadpool looked at the large corporate building across the street, and nodded slowly. "This had better be worth it. I like to work alone."  
He pushed through the door and looked to the secretary that sitting at the desk, and then looked around a little bit. The place was almost totally shined steel. There was nothing on the walls, floor bare of decoration, and extremely high vaulted ceilings.  
The secretary watched the man called Deadpool carefully, "May I help you sir?" She did not move from behind the desk where she sat, but her eyes followed the strangely clad man warily.  
Deadpool smirked, though the action was less than evident. "Sure can sweet thing. I'm here because I got a call some high-tech stuff was stolen." The man walked over to the desk and leaned on it with his elbows, watching the woman closely.  
The woman blinked several times, and then nodded slowly, "Take the elevator up to the top floor, Mr. Hardeman is expecting you as well."  
  
Upstairs.  
  
A phone rings, and is lifted by a business man in slate-grey suit. "What is it?" After a moment, he replaced the phone and looked up slowly. "It will be only on more minute, Ms. Natchios. After my other guest arrives, we can begin."  
Elektra glared at the man with narrowed eyes. "Do not call me that, unless you wish to feel the searing pain of steel through your throat." She leaned casually against the cold wall in the office, her arms crossing over her crimson clad chest. She was not expecting to have to wait this long, and she was growing irritated.  
The elevator doors opened, and out stepped Deadpool. "Never fear, never fear, Deadpool is here!" A grander entrance was easy to come by, but the man didn't care. He did, however, stop and cast a sidelong glance at Elektra, and then looked to Mr. Hardeman. "So this chick-a-Dee is who you're trying to get me to work with, huh? Well hell man, if you'd have told that, I would have been here ten minutes ago."  
Elektra wasn't even listening to the man as he spoke; her eyes were on the man behind the desk. "I'm sure there is a reason that I'm here, Mr. Hardeman. Let us get on with it."  
Hardeman nodded silently and pushed a small red button on his desk top. Behind him, a large, flat screen dropped from the ceiling. The screen flickered once, and began to flip slowly through still shots of some odd looking blueprints. "These are the blueprints for a new weapons system hat my company was working on for the American military. Late last night, or early this morning, the prints were stolen from our vault in the basement. I know where the prints are, and believe that only you can retrieve them."  
Deadpool nodded slowly, "I'm in, for One hundred fifty thousand American dollars." Deadpool was about to speak again, but was abruptly cut off by the woman that had not moved since he entered the room.  
Elektra had pushed off the wall and moved forward, nearing the desk and the man behind it. "No deal. I'll take my money and leave, thank you." She did not move from the desk. She remained, eyes on Mr. Hardeman, waiting patiently.  
Deadpool walked up and leaned close to Elektra, grinning wide, "What's the matter, doll? Afraid you can't handle working with a 'real man'?" He smirked then, as the crimson killer turned to finally face him eye to eye.  
She looked at him, square where his eyes would be located beneath the mask he wore. "I do not work with amateurs. From what I have seen, you are not a professional." A soft sliding sound was heard, and the pair looked down. Elektra had Deadpool in a very awkward position. She had drawn a single sai, and was currently pressing it against his groin, "Now I suggest you take two steps away, or become half the man you believe you are."  
Deadpool was silent, but he did step back the suggested distance. He was eyeing the woman carefully, but he turned to look at Hardeman. "Well then, I have an idea." He moved to the far side of the desk from Elektra and sat lightly upon the edge. "Make it bounty. Two hundred thousand American dollars, to whoever returns the blueprints."  
Mr. Hardeman rubbed his chin lightly and stood from his chair. After several long moments of pacing back and forth, and turned and looked between the pair of assassins. "Fine, whichever of you bring me back the blueprints, will receive two hundred thousand dollars in American currency. Is that an acceptable offer, Elektra?"  
The seriousness had not left the woman's face, as she watched as things played out before her. "Accepted," With that said, she simply turned and walked back to the wall. "Where are they?" She still had her eyes narrowed toward the smartass, Deadpool, but her ears were waiting for details, so she could leave, leave and show this pompous assed mercenary what real skills were.  
Five minutes later, Elektra had boarded the elevator, and Deadpool was gone in a flash of light. Each planning on taking the full reward for themselves, and each planning to teach the other a lesson they would not soon forget. 


	3. Perparation

Assassin-Nation: Preparation  
  
A blinding flash of light left only the man clad in black and red in its wake. He was once again on the rooftop of the apartment complex that he called home. Quickly, the mercenary called Deadpool descended the fire escape, entering his apartment through the window. "South America, I hear it's a nice place this time of year." The mask was ever so slowly removed as the Hire Gun moved into his small kitchen.  
It was homely little apartment, plain old-fashioned wood paneled walls, matching the hardwood floor. There was the occasionally picture or trophy on the walls or the shelves. He might have his own Swiss bank account, and it might have around the sum of two million dollars in it, but to just stand and look about the clean little place, one wouldn't guess it from his lifestyle.  
The mercenary plucked a bottle of beer from the refrigerator, and quickly twisted off the top. As he took the first drink, Wade leaned against the counter in front of his sink. "I need to get ready. I'll be damned if I let some stuck up little girl beat me to two hundred big ones." He pushed off the counter, and carried his bottle into the small, but very lived in, bedroom.  
Setting the bottle on the end table, Wade began to remove his costume. "I still don't have the slightest clue to what her problem was." He lifted his left arm, and took a small sniff, "Couldn't be that, I smell like a fresh spring rain on a Sunday morning." He quickly finished the removal of his costume, and grabbed a towel from the linen shelf just outside of the bathroom. "Shower, supply, and some food," was Wilson's personal take the man's three S's.  
Approximately seven minutes and fifteen seconds later, he was out of the shower and toweling off. When that was finished, he dressed himself casually, in a simple pair of blue jeans, and tight fitting grey tee shirt. He sat on the edge of the bed, and lifted the telephone from its bed on the receiver, dialing the number for the airport.  
Several long and rather loud spoken minutes later, Wade hung the phone back up. "Ten hours, what kind of airline is this? I swear I could get there faster alone, if I had a bigger teleportation device." Wade pulled a duffel bag from under his bed, and moved to his closet. After picking and choosing through his multitude of devices, weapons, and gear, the bag was almost too full to zip shut.  
"Now, I'll run and get myself something to eat, maybe another drink at Tommy's," Wade mumbled to himself as he moved out the front door, bag slung over his shoulder. He tromped down the stairs, and out onto the sidewalk, taking a deep breath of the cool night air, before heading down the street.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
A wide open room with vaulted ceilings, white walls and large bay windows over looking the cityscape is where Elektra Natchios stands. She is leaning on the wall, looking out one of the large windows. Her eyes are open, but she sees not the city before her. Instead she sees all those things that she's lost over the years. She sees the face of her father, and she can almost feel the breath of her love move over the soft skin of her neck.  
With a shake of her head, these memories are dispelled, and the city once more looms in front of her. She may not have the technology, but she has other things to her advantage. She has a flight booked for Brazil, and her bags are already packed. She feels no hunger, so she doesn't eat  
She pushes off the wall, and moves silently over to the large stereo system against the west wall of the large empty room. The song that began to blare out was just something random. It started incredibly slow, almost sadly so, and she stood in the center of the room, unmoving and with closed eyes.  
The song suddenly picked up the beat, and the bass shook the floor from the sheer volume of each thump. A straight hand thrust, followed by a quick left-cross jab. Her right knee lifted quickly in a succession of three, followed by a pair of speedy kicks, which never touch the ground between each other. For the entire duration of the song that blasted, Elektra was constantly moving. She threw punches, and kicks, knees and elbows. She ducked, and jumped, all seemingly in time to the speedy beat of the song she never heard.  
The song was loud, that enough anyone could tell, but El never heard it. Instead she felt out the rhythm of each individual beat, felt it in her bones, her heart, and what was left her soul. She felt her way through the kata that she had devised on her own. The song ended, and on the very last beat, she was once again standing motionless in the very center of the room, eyes still closed. She was ready. She would teach this, Deadpool, that she was not one to be trifled with nor underestimated or insulted. 


	4. Change

Assassin-Nation: Change  
  
Five hundred and twenty kilometers north by northwest of Cuiaba Brazil, the man Deadpool scans over the large complex with a pair of special binoculars. The complex is a set of three buildings, a small one, barracks, to the eastern edge of the nearly twenty acre complex. Near the south side of the high fence, is a second small building, one that the red and black mercenary could guess was used as a laboratory. In the centre of the complex stood a tall building made completely of concrete. This was the main building, and the most heavily guarded of them all.  
"This is not going to be easy," mumbled the hit man to himself as the binoculars scanned over the front wall of the main building. "I was half expecting some piddle shit guerrilla camp. Not something on this scale, not these guys." Deadpool stuffed the binoculars into his duffle bag, and began to creep down the hill. He ducked from one tree to another, keeping well away from the guard trails.  
He had been standing, sting, lying, and just plain observing for nearly eight hours before he finally moved on the complex. He'd been checking security points, watching for guard shifts, and making note of which trails guards left and returned on. He felt that he was as comfortable as he would ever get with this place, and that was when he finally made his move.  
  
The other side of the complex.  
  
Elektra was standing just behind a large cargo truck, on the outside of the fence. She was once more clad in crimson, even in the middle of the jungle. At her sides she still carried the twin steel sais, but this time, she also carried a katana on her back. Slowly, silently, she pulled the long, thin blade from its place, and turned to face the fence.  
Not five minutes ago she had tested the fence for electricity, and found it just a simple fence. She could have easily scaled the obstruction, but at the top of the ten foot fence was another five feet of razor-wire, intertwined with barb-wire.  
Two lightening fast slashes, and a small triangular section of the fence toppled inward. She quickly ducked under and stepped through the fence, pressing her back against the unoccupied truck. She peeked around the truck, a mere split second look that gave her the basics of where the five guards were, and how they were moving about. She was in. Now all that was left was to find the blueprints, hope that ill-mannered lout Deadpool didn't get in her way, and get out again.  
  
Near the Front Gate.  
  
Deadpool was following behind one of the guards as he returned to the base. A sharp whistle from the mercenary alerted the guard to his presence, and as the guard turned to see what was going on, the masked man hit him hard with an elbow to the temple, dropping him like a stone.  
Deadpool quickly knelt next to the fallen guard and removed any form of weaponry he had on his person, and scanned the man with his image inducer, then pulled a bit of superglue from on of his many pouches. He smeared the glue on the man's lips, and then held them together until the glue dried. After replacing the glue, he pulled a second image inducer from his pouch. This inducer was pre-scanned with his own costumed image, so when he clasped it on the man's wrist, and pressed the small green button, he was looking at his exact double.  
He then stood up and hung the duffle bag from a low hanging tree branch, and pressed the small green button on his own inducer, and there stood the fallen guard, who was now the unconscious Deadpool. Lifting the man's gun from the trail, he fired off a few quick shots, and slammed the butt of the gun against a tree several times while grunting.  
'His' replacement came running up the trail, "What is it, what's happening Rico?" The replacement looked from 'Rico' to the unconscious, and strangely dressed man on the ground.  
"This mental ward escapee tried to jump me on my way back." Deadpool replied, in the guise of the fallen man. He got a strange look from the other man, most likely about the sound of his voice, to which he put his hand to his throat and began rubbing it lightly, "Son of a bitch punched me in the throat, too. I sound awful."  
The man meant to replace the man on the ground laughed, "Well my friend, that's what you get for always being such a hard ass. Want me to help you take him inside to the commander?"  
Deadpool's only answer was a simple shake of his head as he leaned over and scooped the man up to sling him over his shoulder, with a grunt. "I can handle this guy; you just make sure he doesn't have any friends." With that, the mercenary carried his counterpart into the complex, and both those hired were inside.  
  
Further inside.  
  
The silent assassin in deep red was efficiently making her way toward the entrance of the main complex building. Behind her, in several out of the way locations lay three freshly deceased soldiers. One had a single puncture wound to his chest, the second, a female, shared the same fate as the first, and the last man had a clean slash across the neck.  
Elektra glanced out from behind the stack of boxes, easily peering out from between the topmost and the wall. What she saw brought a half a smile to her lips. A guard was carrying in the prone form of Deadpool. "I see he didn't live up to the hype," she thought silently, as she crept out around the boxes. There was man standing there, watching the area in front of him as the cloaked Deadpool carried the guard into the complex.  
A single sai flashes out in a straight thrust, severing the man's spinal column and puncturing through his throat. Before the man could fall, Elektra was dragging him back around the stacked boxes, and propping him to set against the wall. Her way now clear, she slips out and around the boxes once again, only to duck into the large door on the southern wall of the main building.  
Inside the concrete fortress, the walls were constructed of solid steel, and the floor was covered in an almost white shade of grey. She saw as the guard carrying the unconscious Deadpool met with another guard and they both turned down a second hallway, walking with loud footsteps, which resounded off the steel walls. She was moving in silence down the hall, a quick pace as she nearly ran down the many doored corridor.  
More footfalls were heard, and she ducked into an open door. She turned and glanced around, only to hear a soft hiss and a slam as the shut behind her. She hit the door solidly once, but found the extra effort fruitless. She began to search out a way to get out, and spotted a vent on the far back wall.  
Moving over she quickly pried the cover from the vent, a move she soon began to regret, as the room began to fill with a thick green gas that nearly instantly began to turn her stomach. She doubled over, and lost the small lunch that she'd eaten before heading out of her hotel.  
The next thing she knew, all was a swirl around her, and then blackness. Her plans had changed, she was no longer an unknown intruder, she was. for lack of a better word, a prisoner in hostile territory. 


	5. Help

Assassin-Nation: Help  
  
There was a Pair of guards stand, waiting outside of a large double thick steel door, for admittance. Unconscious on the ground lay's the body of mercenary, a mercenary named Deadpool. This is not so, though. One of the guards is the real Deadpool, and Deadpool is one of the real guards.  
"So he just dropped out of a tree and tried to take you down? Jesus, Rico, you're one lucky bastard," the second guard told the masquerading Deadpool just before the doors opened to admit them inside.  
Scooping up the hit man, the guards walked quickly into the center control room, and deposited the man on the ground once more. "I caught him outside, I think he was," the guard didn't get to finish his tale.  
"I know. This man, as well, I know. He is called Deadpool, and he is an assassin for hire. He must be after the blueprints." The high backed purple chair swung around to reveal a woman sitting there, hands a steeple in front of her calmly.  
"You take him down and put him with his partner, the woman we recently captured, in the interrogation room," the woman pointed to Deadpool as she spoke, the real one, not the reasonable facsimile. "You, double the guard on the lab, and be quick about it."  
Both men saluted the woman dressed in black, and quickly left the woman to be alone. Deadpool stopped the other man just outside by placing a hand on his shoulder lightly. "This might sound stupid. but where exactly is the interrogation room? I haven't had to go down there in forever."  
The other man laughed and quickly gave him the directions, "You never were the smart one, Rico. All the way down that way," a nod down the hall, "Take the elevator down to the third basement, second door on your right. You better remember it from now on, you lummox."  
Deadpool lifted his counter part, which began to mumble at that point, and smashed him hard across the face, knocking him out once more. "I hate it when they do that."  
  
Three floors lower.  
  
"Is it ready?" A pair of men stood there staring at the attractive young woman scantily clad in crimson. One man simply stood there, a pair of thick leather gloves covering his hands, pulling them tighter as he spoke.  
The other held a small syringe in his hand, and nodded slowly in reply to the question as it was asked.  
A nod was given, and the syringe was plunged into the silent assassin's neck. She was still unconscious from the gas, so she never felt a thing.  
"How long will this take?" The larger of the two men asked.  
The smaller man simply held up his hand, and pointed to the woman chained to the wall. "It is working."  
Elektra jerked violently as the effects of the drug induced into her bloodstream quickly began to take effect. Her eyes shot open, and she immediately began to struggle against her bonds, if only for a moment.  
When she realized that it was fruitless, her struggles ceased, but her glare was deadly as she stared in silence at the pair of men before her.  
"Do not worry, Miss. We only mean you minimal harm, unless, of course, you do not cooperate." The small man walked over and stood beside her, and her eyes focused hard on him.  
"Allow me to explain. I have injected you with a kind of double serum. On one hand, this will allow you to stay conscious, but on the other, it will enhance your pain receptors."  
At this point the larger man stepped forward, "Which means, babe, that if you don't answer his questions, I beat you till you do."  
The smaller man nodded slowly, "So, why have you come here?"  
Elektra, ever the stubborn one, simply glared between the men. Her jaw clenched tight enough that you can see the muscles flexing.  
The brute smiled, "Good. I like it when they don't cooperate." Without a second word, his fist shot out and struck the woman hard across the jaw.  
Once again, the smaller man repeated his question, adding on, "I know it must hurt, ease your suffering, child."  
Once again, Elektra simply glared at the little man, though this time blood dripped from her chin and lips.  
The big man hit her again, this time with a double punch. The first the exact spot as the first time, and the second was a quick backhand across her opposite cheek. Getting a little over zealous, he reared back and gave her a solid punch to the stomach.  
The last hit sent Elektra into a lurching fit of vomiting, even if there wasn't much besides acid left, due her previous gas encounter.  
The short, scrawny man looked at the large man and waggled a finger lightly, "Now that wasn't necessary. I can not get answers if she's too busy vomiting up her stomach, now can I?"  
Elektra lurched once more, forcing both men to take a step back as blood splattered across the floor. "Come on. you can do better than that." She managed a laugh, before her stomach emptied itself once more.  
After the bout of vomiting had finally calmed down, the question was repeated, though more specifically. "Have you come for the blue prints?"  
  
As the elevator doors open.  
  
Deadpool hefted the man to his shoulder again and stepped out into the corridor, "Man, you need to go on a diet, if they ever get your lips unglued." He walked quickly down the hall.  
It was a long hall, ad the door was nearly halfway down, but when he reached the door, he smiled lightly. The door, being of solid construction, was totally windowless. He pushed open the door, and his eyes would have gone wide at the sight, had not been deep undercover.  
As he entered the door, he saw the large man laying hard into the uncooperative woman. Both men turned, giving him a full on view of the woman chained to the wall.  
"What is it? Can you not see we are busy?" The little man glanced back and forth from the guard, and the mercenary. "Oh, I see another one to try my new serum on. Chain him over there. Frederick, come."  
With that, the two men quickly hurried out of the room, but the large man stopped a moment, "Keep watch here. I do not trust her."  
Deadpool quietly shut the door after the two men left, and quickly chained the man to the wall, removing the image inducer from the limp wrist. He moved quickly over to Elektra, and switched off his own inducer. "Man o man, lady. They sure worked you over, didn't they?"  
Elektra's face was a meaty mess, with cuts over bruises over cuts and so on. She looked up at the man lightly. Her vision was blurred due to the swelling around her eyes, and she could barely make out the face of the man before her.  
Deadpool quickly began to unchain her from the wall, and the door opened behind him. "Hey you, Stop right there!"  
Without even looking, the mercenary drew one of the desert eagles and fired twice over his shoulder. One man caught a bullet in the neck, and the other caught one in the center of the chest.  
The big man managed to hit the emergency button on the wall before he fell dead. This set off sirens, and red flashing lights, and Deadpool knew this wasn't going to be easy, not that anything ever was.  
"Shit! You'd think if they were going to set this place up like every other place, they'd at least make the sirens less annoying," jokes Deadpool as he slung one of Elektra's arms over his shoulders. He moved out into the hall, and quickly down the hall to the elevator.  
The elevator doors opened, and Deadpool fired off three quick shots, taking out the man that coming down to investigate the disturbance. Deadpool and the basically immobile Elektra shuffled into the elevator.  
Fifteen guards stand outside of each floor, waiting for the intruder to exit the elevator. Then a voice comes booming over the loudspeakers, "They are the east side elevator, heading for the top floor. I want them stopped!"  
The elevator rose to the top floor, and the doors opened. The guards stood a moment in silence, until they heard a thump coming from above them. Deadpool ad Elektra were in the elevator shaft. "Someone get up there and shoot them!"  
One man moved, and stuck his head up through the door on the top of the elevator, only to see the pair gliding up the shaft like they were fresh out of some spy movie. Deadpool's hands were full. One hand was holding the grappling gun, and the other arm was holding onto Elektra.  
Elektra, however, was not. She plucked a small canister from the belt he wore, pulled the pin, and dropped it down the shaft behind them.  
Deadpool looked down at Elektra, and arched a brow, "I didn't know it was his birthday. I would have worn my other suit."  
The reached the top, and heard a loud explosion. Fire began to shoot up the elevator shaft, and Deadpool shoved the female assassin out through the small opening to the roof.  
"Come on, lady. We need to get the hell out of here, now," Deadpool said with some urgency. He glanced over the edge of the roof, and saw soldiers gathering outside, baring their exit.  
Elektra just stared at him from she sat on the ground. She was only conscious because of the drugs she'd been pumped with. She was in agonizing pain, but wasn't about to let it show. "You can't fly? Here I was thinking you could do anything. You got the blueprints, and managed to save my ass."  
Deadpool looked down at her for a moment and shook his head. "I didn't get the blueprints." It was simple factual statement, but it brought a flat stare from the wounded woman.  
She began to speak, but just held her tongue instead. She now knew that he was, indeed, an idiot, and felt no need to reaffirm herself of that fact.  
"You can't just bust in on a group like this, Elektra. This isn't some random Guerilla camp with big funds you know." He pointed to the floor beneath their feet. It was painted a deep purple shade, and was of some strange shape.  
Elektra simply shrugged. She didn't get the meaning of the purple symbol. It was vaguely familiar, but not enough to have made a big imprint on her.  
"This is a Hydra facility. You really have no idea how deep in we are, do you?" Deadpool shook his head. Not only was he stuck with a snobby, and wounded woman, but snobby, wounded, and clueless woman.  
They were fairly trapped there. No one was coming up via the elevator, and Deadpool made sure that the stairs were safe, before tossing a few little explosives down. He still did not know how they were going to get out of here, but he was not about to become another one of their experiments.  
So he sat, and he began to think. How were they going to get out? It was a long shot, but he had an idea. "This is going to be hard, but I think I got us a way out."  
Elektra pushed to her feet, biting back the pain, "What do I do?"  
Deadpool looked her over for a moment, and nodded slowly. They would have to help each other, if either of them, but hopefully both of them, were going to get out of this place. "Come on. We're going back down the shaft."  
Elektra simply nodded, and followed. She wasn't going to argue, but later, she'd kick his ass for thinking he was good enough to order her around. She wrapped one arm around his neck, and they began to lower themselves down the elevator shaft once more.  
Thing were about to get hairy, and each would have to watch out for the other, if they wanted out. 


	6. Escape

Assassin-Nation: Escape  
  
Thing were about to get hairy, and each would have to watch out for the other, if they wanted out.  
They were sliding their way back down the elevator shaft. It only took a minute, but it seemed like a much longer stretch until they reached the top of the recently destroyed elevator.  
Almost the moment they touched down, the pair of hired killers heard a loud explosion from above them. "Well, it's fairly safe to say that they'll think we're still up top, which should make this a bit easier."  
Deadpool slide through the opening of the elevator, and offered a hand to the injured Elektra.  
Elektra kicked the helpful hand away, and dropped in on her own. She landed with a grunt, but pushed to her full height, totally ignoring the pain that racked her mid-section and head.  
The only reason she was still able to move at all was the drug that the vertically challenged doctor had pumped into her system, which also made her pain double that which it would have been normally.  
"Now what? Are we just going to walk out, or do you have some type of plan," asked the stern faced woman.  
Deadpool simply nodded, not saying which question he was answering. He knelt down, and pulled a small, thin cylinder from one of the pouches on his belt. With a twist of the tip, the small cylinder shot out a short beam of light. Quickly the mercenary began to cut his way through the bottom of the elevator.  
"Ready to go?" Deadpool clipped the tether to the bottom of the box they stood in, and looked to Elektra. "If I give you your harness, can you climb down on your own?"  
The beaten assassin shot him that would kill a ten time champion pro wrestler, "You're telling me that I was hanging all over you, for no reason?" She stepped over and held out her hand, "I should kill you for that." The last set of words was almost inaudible, not for fear of repercussion, or whatnot, but the pain in her stomach.  
Deadpool's eyebrows rose beneath the mask, and he simply chuckled the word "Yeah." He opened the largest pouch on his chest belt, and pulled out a large wad of thin rope, and placed it in Elektra's extended hand.  
Elektra nearly scoffed at the wad of string he considered a harness, "When this over, you're a dead man." She quickly unwound the harness and slipped it on, clipping it to the tether line from the bottom of the elevator.  
"Don't tell me you have something against wearing a bit of floss. I mean look at your costume." Deadpool dropped through the hole he'd made, and gave one last parting shot, "Not that I'm complaining," before he began his quick decent further down the shaft.  
Elektra glared at the quickly descending man, and dropped herself through the hole as well. She found herself moving at a leisurely pace, but not to see the sights. Her head was beginning to swim, and her vision was quickly becoming blurry.  
She found her feet on the ground below, and unhooked herself quickly, leaving the harness strapped about her hips, waist and thighs. She looked at the man in the mask for a long moment, waiting to find out what was next.  
She did not enjoy having to rely on anyone other than herself, but this was fairly unavoidable. The fact that this man had been better prepared than she had, only made her disposition toward him worse. She liked to be a cut above the rest, and this one seemed to be ahead of the game, as far as infiltration was concerned.  
Deadpool was nearly staring, "You still with us, Elektra? You kind of spaced out there for a minute." Deadpool waited a few short moments before moving down the hall. "We need to find your weapons, if you expect to be of any use at all."  
Elektra didn't bother to snap a snide remark; she simply kept her silence, and followed not far behind the blurry red and black figure ahead of her. She felt her head swimming, and thought it had a feeling kin to eating ice cream too quickly.  
The figure stopped, and so did she. She turned and peered into the room that they had stopped in front of. "Why do we stop here? There's nothing in there."  
Deadpool looked at her for a long moment, a silent moment, and then slid open the door. "Wait right here," he said as he slipped in through the now open portal. He was only inside for a moment, before he reemerged again.  
He held out a pair of steel sais, and red leather handled long sword. "I think these belong to you."  
Elektra looked at him and the weapons for a moment before taking them from his hands. She quickly slid the sais into the crimson sash at her waist, and strapped the sword to her back.  
"Alright, now lets get the hell out of this place," the costumed commando said. It was clear in his voice that he already had a plan in mind. He turned, and headed up the nearby set of stairs, his footfalls plodding loudly as he moved with some speed.  
Elektra moved along behind him, but slowly she was falling behind. The effects of the drugs in her system were wearing off. Her pain was decreasing, but so was her ability to stay conscious.  
  
She finally caught up to the man as he stood by a door marked with a large black letter 'G.' She leaned against the wall heavily, and slowly began to slump down.  
Deadpool looked at her, and cursed under his breath. "No, no, no, you can't pass out now. Why couldn't you have slept earlier? Now is when I need you to be aware," he was already scooping her limp form up.  
He slung the crimson dealer of death over his broad shoulder, and wrapped one of his arms around her waist, securing her position. With his free hand he pulled one of the two high-powered pistols from his hip. "Things are about to get hectic lady, I hope you live to appreciate this."  
The door was flung open and before it had a chance to bounce back, Deadpool was firing his weapon. Seven quick shots and six guards dropped like bad habits. Deadpool was moving, holding the prone form of Elektra tight against his shoulder.  
The air all around the pair was suddenly filled with gun fire. Pistols firing off one shot at a time, rifles firing, and a multitude of other weapons all firing at the fast moving pair.  
Deadpool found himself in a tight spot, and was forced to duck behind an outcropping wall. He quickly set the unconscious assassin on the ground, and drew his other pistol. He leaned out around the wall, only for a second, and then ducked back.  
"Five on the right, eleven on the left, three in the center," he mumbled under his breath. A few seconds later he thrust both arms out around the wall and fired off twelve shots. His head popped out around the wall again, only to duck right back.  
"Two on the right, one in the middle, six on the left," he commented. His right hand replaced the pistol, and pulled out a pair of grenades. Pins pulled with teeth, he chucked the grenades out around the wall.  
"Grenade!" The word was shouted from two different men, but it wasn't enough. The grenades exploded and Deadpool looked out around the wall.  
"Coast is clear." He looked down at Elektra, and sighed audibly. "There's an idea."  
Deadpool fished around a moment in the large pouch, and pulled out a large elastic joint wrap. Deadpool worked quickly, hefting the silent assassin onto his back. He quickly latched her harness to the back of his own. After that, he leaned forward so that Elektra rested against his back, and quickly wrapped the bandage around the pair of them tightly.  
"There, that's a little better." He pulled out the pistol once again, and dashed out as quickly as possible. He'd taken out most of the guards in the area, and had a clear shot for the front door.  
The hire gun shot out the large window and moved outside, only to be shot at several times from various directions.  
This was the hard part. Most of the guard detail had been positioned outside the complex. Deadpool, holstered both guns as he ducked behind a stack of boxes around one corner, nearly tripping over a dead body that he was sure he had not killed. "Not too shabby, lady," he commented lightly.  
He plucked a few small cylinders from his various pouches. "Ok, let's see them handle these." He pressed a small button on each, and a bright blue light flashed for a moment before dying down.  
A second button was depressed, and the trio of cylinders all began to blink red. He quickly tossed one to each side of the compound yard, and waited a few moments, glancing around. Lady. I think you just saved our hides."  
The canisters each began to put off a holographic image of the pair of them leaning up against something near the canister. Gun shots flared to life as the images came to life, though they did not move in the slightest.  
Deadpool slowly began to move toward the open area of the fence that Elektra had used to gain entry. He was ducking under the fence, being semi- careful not to get himself, or the unconscious woman caught on the wiring, when he heard the customary click of am Uzi being readied to fire behind him.  
"Turn around slowly, hands out to your sides," the voice was decidedly feminine, as it spoke to the man bearing the load of dead weight.  
Deadpool slowly did as he was told. As he came face to face with the raven haired woman in a dark purple suit, shiny black combat boots, and sunglasses. "It looks like my plan to leave has been cancelled. I really need a better travel agent."  
"I assume you have come here seeking our blueprints. It is a shame." The woman took a few steps forward, the gun aimed right at Deadpool's face. "Do not try anything funny, mister."  
The next thing Deadpool saw was the end of a sai sticking out of the woman's forehead, and blood splattering across his facemask.  
"What would do without me," said the nearly inaudible voice of the woman strapped to his back.  
"Lady, you don't want to know." Without retrieving the weapon, Deadpool ducked under the fence, and the pair of them disappeared into the jungle.  
The pair had made it out with their lives. Though one was better off than the other, and they hadn't gotten the blueprints which they both sought. Deadpool wasn't about to give up so easily, and for some reason, he didn't think that Elektra was for giving up, period.  
What comes next, would be hard for either to say, at least until it came. 


	7. Pain

Assassin-Nation: Pain  
  
The pair of hired hit persons was out of the frying pan, and into the jungle. Deadpool had his hide saved by the once again unconscious Elektra, buying him just enough time to get them out of the base.  
The hard part was over, but the harder part was just beginning. Wade Wilson now had to make it out of the jungle, with one hundred twenty pounds of feminine dead weight on his back, not to mention the fact that there would certainly be a squad of Hydra troops after them in no time.  
Deadpool marched along, having taken out Elektra's sword to cut through the thick brush. The going was slow, but his vast regenerative powers kept him moving through the jungle.  
"I don't know if it's such a good idea to make a three hundred kilometer trek back to the nearest city, with a scantily clad unconscious woman strapped to my back." Wade ducked under a low hanging branch, and quickly began to move toward the sound of rushing water.  
In only a few hundred feet, he was standing face to face with a fifty foot waterfall overlooking a sparkling pool of fresh and cold water. "Time for a little break lady," he commented lightly as he released the bandage that held their upper bodies together. He wrapped his arm around her back as best as he could, and released the harness clip.  
After letting her slowly down the ground, and propping her up against a tree trunk, Deadpool moved up to the pool and knelt down, removing his mask so that he drink more freely.  
After a few minutes, and not so many long drinks of cool water later, the mercenary moved back from the water, having produced a small cloth from one of his many pouches, and soaking it lightly with the fresh water.  
He slowly began to clean off the dried blood from the woman's face, dabbing lightly at the now closing cuts and dark bruises. "Lady, they sure worked you over something fierce, huh? Maybe next time you'll take a hint from the hundreds of heavily armed soldiers and walk away."  
"Where is the fun in that,' came an incredibly soft question from the woman. She hadn't moved, nor had she opened her eyes. She simply removed the cloth from the man's hand and began to do the work herself. "Thanks."  
That single word brought a half smile to the face of the male mercenary, but he made no reply. He simply leaned back against the tree trunk and crossed his arms.  
"Don't think that because I said that that we're friends or that I owe you. I saved your ass back there, so we're even." The woman's voice, though still fairly soft, was cold, and would have unnerved most other men, but not this one.  
Elektra shifted and sat higher, straighter against the tree, finally opening her eyes. She glanced about for a long moment. She took note of the waterfall, and the pool, and the surrounding area before she decided to look over her shoulder at the man that had helped her.  
Deadpool shifted a bit. He hadn't bothered to put his mask back on, since he thought her to be unconscious. Many times, when face to face with any woman, he would switch on one of the presets on his image inducer. It wasn't out of shame that he did as such, but usually to spare the women a shock. This woman, he figured, could handle the sight of his badly scarred face.  
Elektra did not even blink. She merely smirked lightly and shook her head. "That's the reason you wear a mask, to hide yourself?" Her question came out sounding more 'matter-of-factly' than an actual question.  
"I guess you could say that, yeah." His answer was simple enough, if a little bit vague. He stood up slowly, and glanced around, "We should move soon. They won't wait to come after us, and we shouldn't wait to leave."  
Elektra stood, a bit slower than he had, and stretched out her lithe feminine form. "I'm quite sure. I'll just get a quick drink, and then we go." She moved to, and knelt by the clear pool, and began to drink deeply.  
"Take it slow, or your stomach will hate you in a few minutes." Wilson was watching out through the forest, making sure no one got the drop on them. When he was positive the jungle around them was clear, he turned around. "Come on, we need to go."  
Elektra turned from the pool and nodded. She had soaked her long dark hair all the way to her scalp, and was ringing it lightly as she walked forward. "So. how are we going to get to the city? We can't walk there, can we?"  
Deadpool looked slowly upward, blinking for a long moment and holding out his hand. He made a 'Come here' motion, smacking his fingers against his palm.  
Elektra looked at the man for a moment, and slowly turned around, looking up to where his eyes were locked at the top of the waterfall, "Shit!" She began to back up, and move away from the forty men at the top of the waterfall.  
She looked back behind her to Deadpool, but he passed her, moving toward the water's edge, "Run!"  
Deadpool thrust his hand up, and caught something small as it flipped through the air. His arm pulled back to throw the object back, but he wasn't fast enough. The grenade he'd caught exploded, taking his hand, and arm off clean to the elbow.  
He didn't scream, he simply made a loud grunt and turned on his heel, running into the jungle, grabbing Elektra by the right arm with his left as he passed her. "Now, we go."  
The pair of them took off into the jungle once more. Deadpool short half an arm, Elektra, though it was unknown, bleeding from a ruptured stomach lining, and a band of soldiers in fair to great health tracking them with intent to kill.  
Neither of the pair were going to show their weaknesses to the other, and in the end that could work against them costing them their lives, and possibly something more. 


	8. Anger

Assassin-Nation: Anger  
  
Deadpool and Elektra were truly the pair, fleeing from a group of heavily armed soldiers, both in pain that the other couldn't imagine, and neither telling the other anything was wrong, although Deadpool's "problem" was quite obvious.  
Deadpool leaned up against a tree for a moment, and lifted his bloody stump of a left arm in front of him. "I can't believe I freakin' did that," Wade exclaimed vehemently to himself. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate solely on the wound.  
Elektra was watching in every direction, just waiting for the group of men to surround them, "Why are we just standing here? We need to go, now." She knew quite well why the man had stopped, and she was actually glad for the break in their running, for she was hurting quite a bit herself.  
They had taken off immediately after Deadpool had caught the grenade and lost his arm to the elbow, that had been nearly fifteen minutes ago, and they hadn't stopped running until just now.  
Wade pushed of the tree, and moved his arm around a little bit. The bleeding was all stopped, and the meaty flesh was covered in a thick scab. "I'm going back for the blueprints. I don't expect you to come along, Lady, so." With that, Wade simply turned and walked through the thick brush and back toward the Hydra complex.  
Elektra blinked, and she blinked for a long moment. "This guy has some kind of death wish," she commented to herself, before turning and walking off in the other direction. She was moving at fair pace, and they were quickly growing further and further away in distance. "Who the hell does he think he is? "I don't expect you to come along."? Oh no, if he thinks I'm quitting," The raven haired crimson assassin glanced around a moment. She was indeed heading the wrong way, and she was too proud to let a man that just lost an arm beat her to something she told she would get before she would. The simple thought of the man getting the blueprints boiled her blood.  
Deadpool was quickly moving through the forest, making good headway toward the Hydra facility. The snap of a twig alerted him something ahead of him, and he ducked behind a tree. Like magic, his gun appeared in his right hand as he peered out around the tree trunk.  
The goons were just ahead, and moving towards him. He counted at least forty, before he fired off his first shot. That single shot was quickly followed by the rest of his clip.  
Seven of the men fell before they had a chance to figure out what was going on. The rest of the men began firing in the direction Wade was hiding. One of the men, made a motion to a few of the other, and four men began to skirt out through the jungle and move in on his flank.  
Reloaded, Deadpool leaned out and fired out the full clip once again, this time only taking out five more men. The fire fight went on, automatic weapons blazing a trail through the brush, and pistol fire thudding hard into chest flesh.  
A sound to his right alerted him to the movements of the men that had slipped away unnoticed, but a little too late.  
Elektra had been watching the four men the entire time they were moving on Deadpool. Like a spider in overgrown grass she strikes out with deadly accuracy. Her sword flashes and it cuts through a machine gun and cleaves into the flesh of man. Her single sai whizzes through the air and catches one man sidelong through both temples, on upon entrance, the other upon pointed tip's exit.  
In a matter of seconds, four men were down, and Elektra was plucking her sai from the head it had skewered. The death dealer in deep red grinned lightly at her male counter, and began to move again, this time, using the soldiers own tactics against them.  
Deadpool grinned lightly, creases forming at the corners of his mouth, with the action. "Now to finish this, and ." Deadpool stopped midsentance, he felt around on his belt, and then his chest straps. His face went slack when he realized he was out of ammunition. "Bag, it's all in the bag, damn it!"  
Elektra was moving silently up behind one of the goons and a quick thrust of her sword had him kissing the ground in a pool of his own blood. Just as fast as the man hit the ground, three more turned and began to fire on her, but she was already gone into the brush.  
Deadpool was moving from tree to tree, dodging and weaving through bullets as h made his way closer to the armed goons that were left. He heard a muffled cry that meant Elektra had struck again.  
The mercenary drew one of his swords, and dashed around the tree, slicing one man across the chest and dropping him like a fly. Things moved incredibly fast and before long, Deadpool and Elektra were standing alone, together.  
"I'm out of ammo. I need to get back to my bag, it's hanging in a tree just to the north of the complex, let's go." He began to move once again, heading quickly through the jungle.  
He got no complaints from the woman at his side, and she moved quickly along behind him, "That was for the grenade," she said simply and matter-of-factly.  
The move through the jungle was fairly easy. It seemed as if Hydra, and whoever was in charge, only sent the one group after them. So in a matter of half an hour, they was standing on a hill to the north of the complex, and looking down at the carnage they'd caused.  
Deadpool quickly found the bag he'd left hanging, and began to reload his belt, guns and various pouches on his chest straps. After a moment, he was ready, for what looked like a war. "Ready? This is going to be our last shot at this. We get in, get the prints, and get out. Or we get in, and never make it back out."  
Elektra nodded slowly, her face stone set and serious.  
The pair of them took off at a dead run down the hill, Deadpool taking point and shooting anyone that got in the way. In a matter of seconds they were back within the high fenced complex, and ducked behind a truck. There was gunfire going off constantly around them, Deadpool glanced out around the side of the truck.  
"We want that building," he said plainly as he motioned to the heavily guarded, smaller building directly across the yard from them. He fired off a few shots, emptying his clip and holstering the gun at his side.  
Elektra nodded, and before he realized it, she had plucked a pair of napalm grenades from his belt hooks, not hat she actually knew they were napalm, just that they were grenades. She pulled both pins and tossed both grenades toward the heavily guarded Laboratory.  
The grenades exploded in a rain of super hot fire, and half of the guard detail caught fire and started running around like mad, doing their best to get the fire out. The other guards, quickly moved away from the flames, and yelled for fire extinguishers.  
Deadpool took that as his cue, and took off at a dead run toward the building, followed quickly behind by the femme fatale. Guns fired at them, but the aim was thrown off the by the brightness of the fire, and the thick black smoke.  
The pair of hired assassins burst through the roaring flames, and broke open the locked door, pushing their way inside. 


	9. Betrayal

It was a small hallway, barely big enough to fit two grown men side by side inside. The pair of deadly deed doers moved in utter silence. It was a long hall, with no doors at all, but that ended in a downward staircase.  
Elektra glanced at Deadpool a moment, and back the long hall. "This should have been harder, more resistant."  
Deadpool nodded slowly and began to descend the stairs. "I know. Either way, we go down. Just be ready to handle whatever they throw at us." Seven-hundred-thirty-two steps and they were standing before a large double door that looked to be made of Titanium.  
"I don't suppose you can break through this door?" Elektra crossed her arms lightly over her chest, and glanced at the man for a long moment. Her gaze was, as always, set in stone and showing no emotion.  
Wade shook his head lightly, "No, but you can." He reached into one pocket about his chest, and pulled out a small black bow, with several wires dangling from it. "Take this, and follow my directions."  
Elektra nodded slowly. She wasn't much for electronic hacking, but she knew enough to know what was coming next.  
In the next few minutes, the pair traded jobs, so to speak. Where Deadpool would have been doing the system hacking, and Elektra would be covering the stairwell, it was reversed. Deadpool was giving instructions while watching the stairs and Elektra was following directions to get the doors open. A light bleep was heard, and the doors hissed open.  
Deadpool was aimed and ready to fire in the exact same instant. There wasn't a single person inside.  
Elektra simply pushed passed him and moved inside. What she saw was shelves. Shelves upon shelves of shelves as far she could see. She glanced to Deadpool and shrugged lightly. "You take that side."  
Deadpool nodded and moved to the left, allowing Elektra to go to the right. He was looking this way and that way, riffling through old artifacts and books. "Couldn't be that hard. This stuff is all old and dusty, I need new and crisp. A walk in the park, sure enough." He began searching for newer looking shelves.  
Elektra had come to the same conclusion, but she was moving much faster. She wasn't leaving any stone unturned. She knocked shelves totally over, and threw stuff over her shoulders as she looked. She was already at the end of this first row of shelves. "Well what do we have here? I think I've hit pay dirt." She moved to a small table against the wall and peered at the unfurled paper on its surface. Sure enough, it was the blueprints.  
"I've got them!" She rolled the papers up and tucked them under one arm as she moved to find the man that was her temporary partner. He met her halfway, and cocked his head to one side.  
"Let's see it." He held out his right hand for the plans, which were neatly handed over. He unfolded them and looked at them for a long moment. "No wonder there's such a price for these..." He deftly rolled them back up with his one hand and handed them back.  
Elektra took them and tucked them into the loop of her sash lightly, securing them tightly. "Now, all we need to do is get out. We got in easy enough."  
At that moment, the duo felt a rumbling beneath their feet, and Elektra nearly toppled sidelong.  
"Why do I have a feeling we're not going to get out as easily we got in?" Deadpool nodded toward the door, and pointed with an arm that was three quarters of its original length. "We need to go, now."  
With that, the pair of deadly assassins headed back through the door, and quickly up the stairs, and back down the hall. Elektra was on point, and peered out the broken down door. "We have a slight problem. They've put some king of dome around the facility."  
Deadpool joined her and peered outside into the artificially light complex. "Aw, hell. This is going to be really fun. We need to find a way to get them to either open the dome, or to blow it."  
Elektra nodded, "This is your department."  
Deadpool chuckled lightly. "Hey, you provided quite the distraction for me to get in here, so don't sell yourself short, Lady."  
Elektra gave him a look that shut his crack-hole almost instantly. "I..." She shut her mouth, not willing to resort to his tactics of fun- poking. "So how do we get out of here?"  
Wade grinned beneath the black and red mask and held up one finger, wagging it lightly. "Oh this should be good fun. Come on." The merc with a mouth moved out of the building and along the eastern wall, all the way around to the back of the smallest building in the complex.  
From a pouch at his hip, Deadpool pulled a chunk of what appeared to be C-4. He slapped it on the wall, and stuck a wire inside lightly. "We'd best get further away... this is going to be quite the kaboom."  
Elektra nodded and followed the man, ducking behind a truck shortly after he did. She was glancing around. It was dark enough to provide ample cover for the pair, but one could never be too cautious. That was when she spotted it. A guard was wearing HER SAI at his waist. "I'll just be a moment; don't start the show without me."  
Elektra followed the man for a good five feet before planting a fist to the spot where his head met his spine and sending down for the count simply and easily. She relieved the weapon from the unworthy man, and moved back to Deadpool's side. "Fire when ready."  
Deadpool nodded and pushed a small green flashing button. The resulting explosion was blinding, to everyone that wasn't ready, meaning everyone but the pair of sneaky stalking assassins.  
They were off in a flash, leaping through flames and falling debris out through the dome, only to screech to a halt at the multitude of weapons raised in their direction.  
"You two are as good as I heard. Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking those plans at your waist young lady."  
Shots were fired, and the pair dropped like rocks to the ground. Darts injected some foreign substance into their systems, and the men relieved them of the blueprints, "We are ready. Shall we fly them out now?"  
The man nodded slowly, "Take them away. Leave them their weapons; they won't do them any good where they're going anyway."  
With that, the sarcastic assassin, and the crimson killer were loaded into a truck, and driven off through the dense jungle. What would happen next... is anyone's guess. 


End file.
